5:15
by Maverikc
Summary: Tori and Jade have had a "fling" so call it, and Tori is just waiting for Jade to confess her feelings for her. Will it be too late? Songfic, Bridget Mendler 5:15, AU, OOC, J O R I! Reveiw! Rated T now, might be M later. Who knows..


**OK, this is a new one for me. This is a Bridget Mendler songfic, and I'm gonna try to not make this as cliche as possible. And Tori juuusst might seem a weee bit hipster cx Kudos to meh.  
Prompt: You never realize what you have until it's gone right? ****_Duh._****Tori is tired of being put down by Jade, tired of waiting for Jade to surrender herself to love. Since the middle of Junior year, Jade and Tori started some fling, it's now a week before graduation, and Tori refuses to put her success on hold.**

**Not A Minute More..**

Tori's POV

I sit on my bed, typing away on my purple pear phone. It was now a week before graduation, and I've been stuck in this hell hole I call a home. I figured since I have no life currently, that'd I'd work on Mr. Thompson's Script Assignment. Of course he'd be the only teacher to assign an assignment right before Graduation. "Stupid teachers." I mumble under my breath.

With a deep exhale, I abruptly close the screen of the laptop. My mind drifts to the raven haired porcelain skinned beauty, and what a beauty she is..

I gaze over at my phone on my nightstand, arms crossed on top of my stomach. _Should I..._ No. _If she hasn't texted back by now, then give it up. Damn it's only been a few days. _I sigh once more, digging through my _Explore With Me_ messenger bag for my pear pod.

I placed it on the dock, and chose a random playlist. _High Highs Open Season_ begins to blast through the walls of the partially empty house. It's been that way since summer after Junior year, May 18th, that's when my parents got a divorce. And since then, the halls of this house have been hushed.

Trina didn't want to leave me here all alone, so the first half of Senior year, she stayed around, but I couldn't let her put her expeditions on hold for me, or for anyone. My father, and Holly both continue to pay the expenses for the house, seeing that there's only 15,000 left to pay. They decided to leave the house to me.

Trina talked about how I should let them pay it off, sell it and move on. I gave it very little thought.

I begin to hum along with the tune, eventually singing along. I run my slim, tan fingers through my now shoulder blade length, chestnut hair. Light brown eyes scan the room, remembering my favorite outfit that I'd like to wear today is dirty. I climb off of my bed, and began picking up cloths that are scattered across the floor of my bedroom. I stoop down to my knees, and check under my bed. A black, and red plaid shirt is the first thing that catches my eye. _That's not mine…_

I grab it, and almost instantly, a distinctive smell wafers to my nose. I bring the bundled up cloth in my hands, up to my nose and inhale deeply. _It...smells like her. _I sigh, letting my hands flop to my lap along with the shirt, hair tumbling down to my face. I brush it back, and take my stance. I walk over to my desk and lay it out. _Maybe...I'll wear it._

_. . ._

Sam smith, Good thing fills my ears, waking me from my slumber of the night. I roll around a few times before glancing at my phone, _"Wake Up._" It read. I sigh, and climb from the comfort of my covers. I grab my phone, and stumble into the bathroom immediately starting a shower.

I strip of the little clothing I do have on, and grab my _Morning Burst_ face wash, applying the orange, sun smelling substance on my face, feeling a wave of awaken-ness wash over me. I grab a towel, and washcloth, climbing into the shower.

. . .

After I've showered, washed and done my hair, brushed my teeth I do my makeup. I apply, foundation, and concealer, heavy eyeliner, as well as mascara with highlight around my cheeks, a normal look for me. I slid on my underclothes, and stalk back into my bedroom. I pull out a black camisole from my draw, and slid it onto my body.

I chose a darker shade of jeans, and slide them on as well. My eyes drift over to the bundled up cloth filled with the fragrance of Jade West. I decide that I indeed am going to wear it. I slide my tan arms through the holes, and straighten the collar. The fragrance of her wavering to my nose once more. I inhale deeply, closing my eyes.

I open the door to my deep red Wrangler, hopping up, and sliding in. I put the key in the ignition, starting up the engine. The contagious and kinetic sound of clapping, and uplifting keys fill my ears, instantly lifting my mood.

The song _waves _began to play, and I began to sing along. "Go. I know I, I won't make it. Don't know what to do. They say that love is easy, but the must have forgot you." I began to move my shoulders, bopping along to the beat. "Oh I, love to hate you cause you know that I don't." _Wish I could say that to Jade._

"Oh my mind! Is all- washed away. All away." I almost yell singing my favorite part. "We keep holding on, to the everlasting waves." I continue driving the short way to _Joe's Coffee Brew _on the way to Hollywood Arts.

"They say it's never easy when you're, 19." I sing changing the lyrics. "And maybe that's a lie and it's just hard as fuck for me."

_And maybe that's A lie, and it's just hard as fuck for me..._

_..._

I pull into to the parking lot reserved for Seniors of HollyWood Arts. I park my Jeep into one of the nearest parking spaces to the entrance, cut the engine, and just sit there. _Wonder what she's going to say about the shirt... Only one way to find out.._


End file.
